


reasons to not flood your apartment

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Also Jade, Dave is stupid, Jade is funny, Johndave isn't there yet, Nepeta is pretty cool, Pale Davenep, Rose doesn't know what she's doing, Rose thinks she is daves mom, rose is gay, rose is goals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6187117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dave is stupid, nepeta is awesome, rose thinks she's daves mom, and kanaya loves her girlfriend. also jade has a gun.</p><p> </p><p>Revised version of ready to go</p>
            </blockquote>





	reasons to not flood your apartment

“Dave. No. Dave, stop it. Dave we’re going right now an---”

You cut Nep off with, “Well, what if I find this apple aesthetically pleasing? What if I want to upload this to my tumblr blog?”

She rolls her eyes so violently you think she may have hurt herself. Nepeta grabs your hand, giving you no choice but to follow her down the stone pathway that will eventually bring you to Rose's house. 

You and Nepeta share a small apartment in the middle of town. Last night you somehow flooded your home (you both live in the basement shut up its cool). Aaand now you both have to move in with Rose for like a week.

 

Once you arrive, Rose greets Nep with a hug. She places her hand on your shoulder with a sympathetic look that doesn't even make sense for your current situation. She probably just wants to seem motherly.

"Hello..David," she says with a smirk. You hate being called David and she knows that.

"Where's your girlfriend? I didn't know you two could go three minutes without being near each other," you say. Rose looks unaffected.

"She's visiting her brother in Canada. Where's YOUR unrequited homosexual crush?"

Nepeta seems amused with your conversation. She giggles, looking up at you for a response. You just ignore her.

When you make your way into the clean, fancy house, you immediately notice that there is a black cat on the couch. Well, you don't exactly notice the cat. It's more like you notice Nepeta dash through the door, jump over the coffee table, land on the sofa and hug the feline.

"Her name is Mutie. Roxy named her, quite obviously," Rose tells you calmly. Nepeta is too busy smothering the kitten in affection to hear her.

"So, how's life?" Nepeta asks Rose, apparently calm now.

Rose thinks for a moment then responds, "I'm well. How about you?"

"Eh. Equius broke his arm when he tried to punch a hole through his wall. I had to take him to the hospital yesterday."

You kind of laugh. It's not like Nepeta or Rose have even the slightest respect for your coolness. You don't have to act all stoic around them.

Rose soon leaves the family room to brew Nepeta some tea and you are left alone with two cats. Nice.

You and Nep have a short, unimportant conversation that is suddenly stopped by the doorbell ringing. Rose rushes in to get the door and is greeted by a very familiar face.

The visitor has a wide grin, green eyes full of happiness. Rose smiles.

"Jade! I wasn't expecting you. What are you doing in town?" Rose asks, still grinning.

"You know, just visiting friends and family."

Nepeta runs up to Jade and tackles her in a hug, making a purring sound. "Jade! Did you know Sollux and Aradia are getting married? I'm so happy for them."

"It's about time, Nep. They've been together for what? Six years?"

Nepeta squeals, hopping back onto the couch. This is going to be a long week.


End file.
